


Lost in Time

by JKbetti



Category: Iason Mink - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKbetti/pseuds/JKbetti





	Lost in Time

LOST IN TIME  
By: Betti

 

 

 

Prologue

Many people do not understand why the Blondies are always treated like royalty, well I certainly was not. I am not your typical Blondie; in fact, I was not even supposed to be Blondie. See, I was born in the Tanagura, yet not from a Blondie family- actually the exact opposite. My parents were Pets, but they had me, illegally, in the city they had to hide me because people would accuse them of taking a Blondie child from one of the Superiors of Tanagura- which would have them executed and me taken away because girl Blondies are not very popular on the council.  
Yet, while I was in hiding and my parents were “at work”, some Jack found me, dyed my hair brown, and blackmailed me to a Pet auction for the city of Tanagura. I, obviously, was older by this time and had apparently gotten to be quite beautiful. I knew that I was targeted by the eyes for auctions I just did not think that they would catch me anytime soon, so I did not worry about it. I understood that they did everything they could to make money at those auctions but they had no right to blackmail Mongrels, like myself, into them.  
While I was being decorated in suggestive attire, the auctioneer asked the Pet Dresser if they had the next prize ready for auctioning off. He said “almost I just need to make her augmented.” With that I kicked out at the Pet Dresser as he tried adding jewels to my naked collar bone. He, in return, took a needle full of a calming drug in it and drilled it into the curve in my back. Painful at first then instant calm, it was a horrific instant transformation. I moaned and the auctioneer smiled, collared me, and dragged me out onto the stage.  
I felt a sense of pain in my knees as I hit the floor and, even though the drugs in me were hard at work trying to calm me and make me appear lustful, my eyes were frantic and I looked around the room to see Blondies everywhere all swooning over my suggestive attire or my long darkened hair that was pulled back into a braid that swung when the auctioneer yanked at the chain that my collar was attached to. I subconsciously moaned, apparently louder than before, and the bids were called even before the auctioneer had set a base price.  
I noticed, in the haze I called my vision, there was a Blondie about my age and his father, sitting in the corner of the small auction room. The boy seemed to be begging the father for something and the father must have agreed to whatever he had said, or asked, and his auction card instantly shot up.  
The blonde boy kept looking at me with longing eyes as if to say “you need to come home with me and then, I promise, I will take care of you,” at first I did not realize this until his father was the only one who was bidding higher and higher until the other man looked at his wife like he had done all he could. The auctioneer smirked and screamed into his microphone, “going once... going twice.... SOLD!” I was dragged off the stage and the boy nodded malevolently at his father and rushed to see me to the vehicle that had taken the two Blondies to this horrible Pet Auction.  
Since I was still drugged, as soon as the collar was removed and I was escorted to see my new master, I started to collapse but the boy caught me. To my surprise he was gentle with me; unlike my parent’s master. He took me into his arms, stroked my bare back, and whispered into my left ear, “I pleaded with my father to get you for me because I heard your pain from the back corner... You are mine now, so you are safe, I won’t let this happen to you again.”  
I usually was very strong when it came to sentimental things like this, but I guess I was naïve because those things never actually happened to me. The Pet Auction horrified me and I could not stand up for myself because I was stripped of my true identity as a goddess-like child of the Mongrels.  
I had never cried since the day my mother had run away from her master in Tanagura and came into our house screaming and crying as blood came spilling out of her, unfortunately, they had a search party out to find her and within a few days they had discovered her and did unthinkable things to her in front of my ten year old self. Eight years, and I have not shed a single tear, until tonight in the arms of my young new master.  
He put a hand under my chin, as to lift my head up from its lowered position. His eyes filled with sympathy as he raised my face to look at into his eyes. “Iason Mink” he said softly, “Kemuri...” I whispered in return, looking into his pale, blue eyes.  
Coming to the conclusion that I was stuck with him for a while that I decided to just go with whatever he chose to do or have me endure. I expected pain, but instead of pain I must have broken the tension between us, because Iason leaned down just enough to brush his lips against mine.  
“You are mine and you are safe” Iason repeated as he slide his hands down from my chin and to my neck, then my shoulders, my hands and to the tips of my fingers; to, finally, wrapping them softly around my slender waist.  
I felt cold all over again, but this time it was different... almost welcoming. I could not tell whether it was because I was standing outside in the cool, moist weather or from the trip that Iason’s hands had just made down my silk-like skin.  
I could feel Iason smiling as he pulled me closer to his own warm body...

TBC


End file.
